Just Business
by MissKaitou
Summary: reposted You see that guy there? He was my fiance.And you see that girl there in the yellow dress, she is pregnant with his baby and used to be my friend.
1. Hope Dangles on a string

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

**A/N-I decieded to keep this story as it is. I am incredibly sorry to those who read it before I took it down. I will be uploading nine chapters today, and the final one tommorow.**

"James huh. Well James, by the end of the night, me and you, we're gonna be tight." She sighed as she sat down on the bar stool. You could hear music playing. There was a party going on, the main cause for celebration being the recent engagement of a Miss Pansy and a Mister Draco." May I please have a regular coke, no ice, no straw, no glass, unopened." She let her black hair cascade down her face, shielding her view of the people around her.

"Here you go." He said as he handed her a can of coke.

"Thanks."

"Care to vent?"

She sighed before speaking. "You see that woman there is the yellow dress." She said as she pointed to a person. "She was one of my best friends. And you see that guy there in the tux with his arm around her waist." She said as she pointed to the other person." He is my ex-fiancé of one hour ago, and she is his secretary who is three weeks pregnant with his baby. The wedding is in two days. And on the morning of the wedding, he will take my company away from me, and there is nothing that I can do about it because he played by the rules. That and the fact that most people in politics, business and news hate me. And he told me here because even if I cause a scene, the news will be against me, and my life will be even more screwed."

"Can't you just fire him or something?" James asked

"No, because if I was to do that, then he would bring a lawsuit against me. And I can't make him look how he is for marrying Pansy because our relationship was a secret. Thus, I am screwed." She said as she sighed and started to tear up. "However, I can't even cry about it because one must always have their appearance, and I can't leave this party yet, because that would put me in an even more ridiculing eye of the public."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't bother you with my problems." She said as she wiped away unfallen tears.

"It's okay. Are you sure that you don't want something else to drink?" James asked.

"No, coke is the only thing that could possibly fix this." She sighed.

She then looked up at James for the first time. He had amazingly blue eyes. Pure blue with a hint of sapphire. He had a very handsome face, and sandy blond hair that made him look even more attractive. He looked kind of sad though. "You look like you could use a coke yourself." She laughed.

"A friend of mine just got a letter from one of her friends that said that she was engaged."

"There's got to be more to it than that. You liked her, didn't you?" It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah."

"You listened to me vent; it is only fair that I repay the favor. Tell me the story."

"Well, it was about two weeks ago, and-" James started.

"No, tell me the story from the beginning. I can't offer you any advice if I don't know the whole thing."

"Okay, but first you have to tell me your name. I at least want to know who I'm telling my feelings to."

"Rachel Brooks." She said.

"Okay, well, we went to Hogwarts together. She was in Slitherin, and I was in Gryffindor, so, I didn't pay any attention to her. What made her come to my attention was that she was friends with some of my girl friends in Gryffindor. I found her and another friend of mine studying together in the library one time, actually speaking nicely to each other. After that, I started to notice her more. She was different. She could be a bitch, and she was very Slitherin, but she was off." James said doing hand motions at the word 'off'" She hung around the people who gave Slitherin a bad name, but she would never start a fight with anybody. If you got her ticked though, you had to sneak from class to class for weeks in large groups unless you wanted to be hexed to the point where breathing hurt. She would hardly do anything physical, but she could make people loose their minds for days because she knew exactly how to make people scared.

"She hardly ever went overboard with it, and she'd often apologize if she thought that she was being too harsh, but one time, this kid went too far. I wasn't there when it happened. That kid ended up having to be in St. Mungos for two weeks because he had gone temporarily insane. She didn't even say she was sorry.

"After that, she became more popular in Slitherin, and less popular with everybody else. The friends that she had managed to make in the other houses had broken it off because they said that they didn't even know her. She wouldn't tell anybody why she had done it either. Only she knows know because that kid had to have that memory obliviated. The only people from the other houses that even spoke to her were some of us Griffindors. Our house called us traitors, but we still kept in contact.

"After about three months after the incident, only me and three other people would talk to her that weren't in Slitherin. She was nice to everybody, offering to help them with their studies if she noticed that they were falling behind, even if they weren't in Slitherin, but they just ridiculed her even more.

"Four months after the incident, people in her house started being scared of her. By that time, even some of the teachers wouldn't be in the same room with her if there was less than five other people.

"After five months, she had only seven people that would talk to her, and not make fun of her or cower in fear if she entered the same room. She became really lonely and sad around then. During Spring Break, everybody was gone except for her and the few people in Gryffindor who still talked to her, so we decided that she could just stay in our tower until Spring Break was over, and we wouldn't tell our other house mates.

"She was rooming with the friend that I told you about earlier, the one who got the letter and was in the library, and when I walked into that room, she was changing, and had just taken off her shirt when she saw me come in, she tried to cover her self up, but I started walking towards her, wondering what it would be like to kiss her. She asked me what I was doing, and then I backed her up against the wall, and kissed her. After that kiss, she told me she hated me. She asked me to go away and not bring up what had happened.

"I was so angry at her after that, that I didn't talk to her as much, only a 'hi' every now and then. After we graduated, my friends and I fell apart from her. About two weeks ago, my friend that had brought her to my attention got a letter from her asking her to be her bridesmaid." He sighed as he finished up his story.

"Do you want to go out and get some drinks, and just continue talking? The party's almost over, so I think that it would be okay for us to leave. Besides, just ask somebody to cover you." Rachel said with a shrug.

"Sure. Hey David, can you cover me? I'm going to be leaving early tonight." James asked.

"Sure. Whatever." Came a distracted reply as David was busy hitting on a pretty girl.

**A/N-Thank you all who reviewed for this story the last time. I never got to thank **msqt91092 **for reviewing to the other story. Thank you.**

**bye, MK**


	2. Like Slow Spinning Redemption

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

**A/N-Yes, I decieded to keep the short scenes, which means that the next one will be short.**

II

"So what club do you want to go to?" Rachel asked as they hopped in her limo.

"How about 13th Rave?"

"Sounds good to me."

**A/N-Look at previous one.**


	3. Winding In and Winding Out

**Disclaimer-I don't own HP**

**A/N-Last really short scene.**

III

"Can you please take us home?" A very tipsy Rachel asked.

"Why home, why not the moon?" An also extremely tipsy James asked.

**A/N-Thank you all of you who have read this story, this time or last time, and all of you who reviewed last time.**

**bye, MK**


	4. The Shine of it has Caught my Eye

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

**A/N- -blush-**

IV

Rachel and James were tight in a lip-lock as they entered Rachel's bedroom. Rachel was getting off her clothing while trying to remain locked at the lips while James was doing the same. Clothes were flying everywhere as they stumbled to the bed. James began kissing Rachel's neck, causing her to stop taking off James' buckle and moan. James continued as Rachel got off his pants, and threw off her dress. James was working on getting of her bra while Rachel was getting off her underwear.

After James managed to get off Rachel's bra, he started sucking on and playing with her breasts. She had to stop and moan once again, before she recovered enough to get James out of his boxers. When she looked down, she saw a seven inch long erection. James looked down to what she was looking at and groaned as she cupped it in her hand and started moving up and down with her hand.

She moved down and started to put her mouth on his erection, sending shocks of pleasure coursing through Jame's body. Before he came, Rachel stopped, and asked him if he had a condom. He swore and went to get a couple out of his pants.

_If that's how she wants to play, fine, two can play that game._

He set the condoms by the bed on the bedside table and grabbed Rachel and opened her legs with his leg. He lowered his head down and started to lick her upper thigh. She cried out in pleasure, and James moved upward. Darting in and out of her, she tightened her legs around his head. Right before she was about to let go, he stopped. She was panting heavily and glaring down at him. Once he saw this he smirked and moved up to kiss her. After she had cooled down some, he went back to his former position.

This time however, he moved his fingers in and out of her, alternating the speed and numbers of fingers. Once again, he stopped right before she hit her peak. He went up to kiss her once again.

"It's not nice to do that, huh?" James whispered into Rachel's ear as he kissed her neck.

"Are you sure you weren't in Slitherin?" She asked.

To this he laughed and flipped them around so that he was on the bottom, and Rachel was on the top. He entered her slowly and only stopped when he heard her cry. He went up to kiss her, and they stayed like that for a while before Rachel moved up his shaft and then down.

James had been waiting for this, and he flipped them over with a kiss and proceeded to move in and out of Rachel faster and faster as both he and she cried out in pleasure. She moved her hips to have him go into her more, and they were like that for a while be for they both hit their peak of pleasure. After that, they stayed in that position for a couple more minutes before James pulled out of Rachel and kissed her while holding her in his arms. They soon fell asleep.

**A/N-Yep.Blush**


	5. And Roped Me In

**Disclaimer-I don't own HP**

**A/N-Scene 5.**

V

Harry woke up early that morning and searched the house for signs of her being on league with Voldemort, he went back into her room and woke her up.

"Five more minutes." She said as she rolled over so that she was facing him.

"Blaise."

This woke her up and when she opened her eyes, she jumped back (as much as you can do while laying down on a bed) and looked at him in horror.

"Harry?" She gasped. He still had the scar, and eyes and messy dark hair, but he was different somehow. It had been a couple year sense she had seen him. What was he doing here? Then she realized what must have happened last night.

"I hate you. Get out!" Blaise yelled as she pushed him off of the bed and onto the floor.

"What! Why do you always tell me that you hate me! What did I do?" Harry yelled getting mad.

"Get out." Blaise said in a quite tone.

"Why!" Harry yelled pulling on his pants.

"Get out now." Blaise said looking down. She was so close to tears. She could barely hide them any longer. Barely hold them from breaking, and she didn't want him to see. Because then he would sorry for her. Then he would pity her. Then he would look at her as weak. "Just get out. Go away please."

Unfortunately, Harry saw just how close she was to crying. He had seen her like this before. It was when he had kissed her in seventh year. He climbed up on the bed and went to hug her, but she slapped him away.

"Why?" Harry asked, his anger forgotten.

"Because you took it away. You took away my first everything." Blaise said as she cried.

"I'm sorry Blaise, I shouldn't have-"

"You know what; I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear about anything from you. I just want you to get out, and then I want to fix myself up and try to have a good last day of work that I am late for." Blaise said as she got out of bed with her sheets wrapped around her walking over to her closet.

Harry sighed. "Check Malfoy's bank account. If you hurry, you can schedule a last minute meeting and fire him before he can do anything. Look at what's going in and out and who and to they're from." Harry said before he apparated back to his place.

_Did he just help me?_

**A/N-I feel like I have some explaining to do. Harry was really James working for the order. He cast illusionment spells on himself and they wore off. His job was to spy on Draco Malfoy, and that included 'Rebecca' who also cast illusionment spells on herself and is really Blaise. Harry found out something about Draco Malfoy, and just told Blaise this. Oh, Blaise as in Blaise Zambini. Draco Malfoy didn't know about the whole identity thing of coarse.**

**bye, MK**


	6. So Mesmerizing, So Hypnotizing

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

**A/N- scene 6**

VI

"Lucy, I need you to schedule a last minute meeting with everybody on the board for 3:30 in the afternoon. Tell them that if they aren't there, I will consider replacements for them. Also, schedule a private meeting with Malfoy for 3." Blaise said to her personal secretary as she walked on her way to her office.

"Yes sugar. By the way, a Professor Dumbledore is waiting in your office for you." Lucy smiled to you. Lucy was a fifty-six year old southern woman from the states. She was the nicest person that Blaise had ever met.

"Thank-you Lucy." Blaise said as she walked into her office.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. What brings you all the way out here?"

"Well, I just heard about a recent engagement between Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkison, and I wanted to offer my condolences to you."

"So why did you really come here?" Blaise asked.

"Because you and Harry left last night's party together and I wanted to make sure that the rumors were true due to the fact that I had to leave the party early, and missed out on the sight of you leaving with 'a bartender'." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, they're true. Care to explain why you had the Order spying on me?"

"When you date a Malfoy, you can hardly expect anything less. I really must hand it to you though; you did an excellent job of disguising yourself. You choose a completely different name than your original one, and managed to build an empire, so to speak, in six years. You even faked the papers right. I have two questions though. The first one is why did you do it?"

"Because I would have never made it in the world if I kept my name. I was unpopular in all of the houses. I am by now a legend at Hogwarts, and my name scares little kids who are told stories by other people. People would never allow me to have a business if they knew who I was. Therefore, I had to change my name and later my appearance. Plus, my family disowned me after they got humiliated by me. But you already knew that Dumbledore."

"I had a theory, and you proved it true. Secondly, why did your fake papers say that you were in Gryffindor?"

"Simple. People will trust you if you're in Gryffindor because the people in Gryffindor are supposed to be the good guys. The one who won't stand for any injustice. Plus, I was actually friends with enough people who were actually in Gryffindor to have them help my disguise. I'm guessing that they told you who I really was?"

"Actually no, I only found out who you were when you sent that invitation to Hermione."

"How is she doing by the way?" Blaise asked.

"She's doing fine. Her and Ron are dating, and he's going to pop the question soon. We have a bet going on it." Dumbledore stated proudly.

"How much to join in?"

"One galleon. The only free spot is next Sunday morning." Dumbledore said as he pulled out a book and a small bag that appeared to be empty.

"I'll take it."

"Okay. The pot right now is 2,456 galleons, and nearly everybody is in on it."

"Good god, how long has this been going on?"Blaise asked shocked.

"For about four years."

"You wanted to see me Rachel?" Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Yes. It was good to see you again Dumbledore. I'll see you later." Blaise said shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"Please sit down Draco." Blaise said as she pointed to the seat in front of her while she sat behind her desk.

"You know, by this time tomorrow, our roles will be reversed. Tell me, how does it feel to know that I'm screwing you over and you can't do anything about it?" Malfoy smirked.

"I don't know, you tell me?" Blaise smirked.

"What are you going on about?"

"Oh, just the fact that you're fired, that's all."

"Ha, if you fire me, then I'll bring a lawsuit against you. And we both know that the news hates you." Malfoy smirked.

"Oh yes, the news does hate me, that is true. However, they don't exactly love you either." Blaise smirked as a loud knocking was heard on the door.

Blaise went around her desk and towards her office door to unlock it.

"Who's that? Your little bartender from last night?" Malfoy laughed.

"This coming from the guy who slept with one of my former friends and got her pregnant."

"What can I say, she actually puts out."

"Malfoy, I'm surprised at you. Letting your mouth run while a camera and microphone are in hearing distance. My, my how you've changed. Whatever happened to the polite young gentleman from last night?" Blaise smiled as she opened her office door to a crowd of reporters who were busy clicking away their cameras and holding out their microphones. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make!" Blaise said loudly at the crowd. All of the people hushed. "I would like to announce the fact that Mister Draco Malfoy is officially fired from this company and will not be working here ever again because he has been stealing money from this company. He will however be paying all of that money back with five percent interest. For those of you who would like a photo copy of my proof, they are lying on the table to your right. No if you will please excuse me, I have another meeting to get to."

"Miss Rachel Brooks, when did you find out this information?"

"Are you really firing him because he reportedly stole money, or is it personal?"

**A/N-Thank you all of you who have read this story. And thank you all of you who have reviewed.**


	7. I am Captivated

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

**A/N-It's a Fourth of July miracle! I finally uploaded this story again!**

VII

"I wanted to thank you all for being here. As you have most undoubtedly heard, Mr. Malfoy was fired today for taking money from this company. I assure you that he will be paying back all of that money with a five percent interest. He was also planning on taking over this company tomorrow with the help of several people on this board. So, firstly, I would like to know what my faults are when it comes to being a manager of this company so that I can work hard to try and fix them." Blaise stated calmly as she surveyed the twenty people that were on her board of directors.

"You make many unpopular decisions that cost us a lot of money and that make other people in the business world very mad at us." David Braddock said as he stood up.

"Yes, but I feel that it would be best to have to spend an extra million or two that we can afford to do the job right and not tick off the people who live near our buildings."

"You mean to say that we are loosing millions each year because some people may have to move from their homes? Nobody would care if they complained!" Braddock yelled.

"You forget that it is the little people who make the other people seem big."

"Are there any other faults that I have? Besides being unpopular with other people. No? Okay, I will work on spending less money on building but still making it a nice place to live for those who have to. Secondly, I would like to know who was bought off by Malfoy. I won't fire those who say that they were, I just want to know."

"I was." Padma Pavarti said as she looked down.

"No one else was bribed off by Malfoy? Okay then, Braddock, Dunstine, Nallit, Prince, Nott, Davis and Clinston, you are all fired. Padma, thank you for being honest, just please don't do that again. Thank the rest of you for sticking by me. If you all have any suggestions for people to take their place, please send tell me. This meeting is over. Good bye."

**A/N-Yep. Only 2 more chapters for today!**

**bye, MK**


	8. I am Vindicated

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

**A/N-scene 8**

VIII

Harry aparated to his apartment to see Ron holding a ring in his hands, muttering to himself. Harry smiled. _at least someone will be happy._

"Hey mate. Whatcha holding there?" Harry asked.

Ron jumped slightly before answering. "Nothing. So who was she?"

"She who?"

"She who you spent the night with last night."

"Who do you think I slept with?" Harry asked.

"If I knew, do you really think that I would ask?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm off to take a shower, so I'll leave you to your muttering." Harry laughed.

Hermione came over at about four to go and have a date with Ron, which left Harry by himself. He decided to go to the Order's headquarters and do some paperwork. When he got there, he found Ginny and Lavender talking about something.

"And then she gave them all photocopies of the transactions before she went a meeting with her advisors and fired seven of them. Padma was actually in on it, but she confessed about it, so Rachel didn't fire her." Lavender said.

"I would have." Ginny said.

"Who are you two talking about?" Harry asked.

"We're talking about how Malfoy and his cronies got fired by Rachel Brooks earlier today. Apparently Malfoy had been stealing from the company. But he also cheated on Rachel and had an affair with Pansy and got her pregnant. So instead of marrying Rachel, he's marrying Pansy." Ginny explained.

"Oh, that's good to hear."

"Hey Harry, me and Fred need to speak to you for a moment." George said as he dragged Harry away and into an empty room.

"What's this about?" Harry asked.

"Last night when we were working under cover, you left with one of the suspects and I had to stay on duty and watch Malfoy." Fred said.

"So then we hear about how a Miss Rachel Brooks fired Malfoy and several other Voldemort supporters today." George cut in.

"And so, I'm afraid that I have to say I'm sorry." Fred said before he punched Harry in the jaw.

"But you won't get away with hurting our adoptive sister!" George said as he gave Harry a black eye.

"What?"

"We love Blaise-" Fred began.

"As a sister." George cut in.

"And you don't just have a one night stand-"

"With a man's sister."

"She probably-"

"Didn't even-"George cut in again.

"Know who-"

"You blinkin were man!"

"And if you-"

"Got her pregnant, we-"

"Promise to put-" Fred yelled

"You in St.-"

"Mungos for at-"

"Least a month!" George finished

"Understood." Harry said.

"Okay then." Fred said back to his normal self.

"We'll just be on our way then." George smiled.

**A/N-Ow dear god my feat are waking up!**

**bye, MK**


	9. I am Selfish

**Disclaimer- Yep, it's short. Oh well, I've had shorter. **

IX

Blaise's life was slowly starting to go back to normal after a month. She had appointed new people to be members of the board. She was building another office for her company in another country. The news was starting to move onto other subjects of interest. Ron had finally popped the question to Hermione on Saturday at 8:27, making Snape the winner. He gave the to the couple and told them to spend it on the wedding and such. She had seen Hermione the day after, and was asked to be her bridesmaid. Blaise accepted of coarse.

The only thing out of the norm for Blaise was that Harry kept on calling saying that he sorry and asking if they could meet up sometime. She never responded to them, but she got one every day. He had to go away eventually.

**A/N-And that is all that I will post for today. I have the 10th scene already done up, and it will be posted sometime tommorow.**


	10. I am Wrong

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

**A/N-Final scene bewtween Blaise and Harry. : **

X

Blaise stepped out of the shower as she grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it. She stepped out of her bathroom and into her bedroom.

"Blaise, we need to talk." Harry said as he got off her bed and blocked her path to her closet.

"And it can't wait until I'm dressed?" A very ticked off Blaise snarled.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Move, now!"

"And you feel the need to break into my place because?" Blaise asked.

"Because we need to talk about that night."

"The way I see it, we got drunk and had sex. What about it?"

"No, it was more than-"

"No, it wasn't. It was just sex. Regular, run of the mill sex. No that that's cleared up, is there another reason you're here?"

"Why are there bags everywhere?"

"Because I'm leaving. Padma is going to be supervising the buildings over here while I go elsewhere. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pack."

"Why are you leaving? What's so bad over here that you feel like you have to leave to escape it?"

"I have many people who wouldn't mind seeing me dead."

"Many people have wanted you dead for years. Why are you leaving?" Harry asked.

"It's not like I'm never going to return here again."

"Why do you even have to leave at all?"

"I just need to get away okay! The stress from what just happened is getting to me, and I haven't taken a vacation in two years! Sod off!" Blaise yelled.

Harry grabbed Blaise and flopped down on the bed with her under him. "No."

"Get off of me Harry."

"No."

"Do you really want mphf-" Blaise said before Harry kissed her, breaking off the rest of her speech.

"No." Harry said as he hugged her with his head on her neck.

"Harry?" Blaise said as she turned around to face Harry.

"Yeah."

"Are you ever going to let me go?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

"But what if I don't return those feelings?" Blaise said with a sigh. _Only way to do it._

"You don't?"

"No." _I'm sorry._

"But I thought that you-?" Harry said heart broken.

"No." Blaise said with a frown.

"Oh, but-"

"No."

"Oh. I...I gotta go then...I'll give you a call later...bye." Harry said before he left for good.

**THE END.**

**Thank you **

**zan189**

**JayJay216**

**faithfulwriter**

**eat-your-veggies**

**taylorleighyoung-2 times because you reviewed for multiple chapters!-claps hands vigorously-**

**Marie**

**And thank all of you who have read this story. Yes, that really was the ending to this fic. Don't you just wish my immense pain? I bet you do. Anyways, like I was saying, this fic is over, but it's sequel will be up as soon as I am done with it. Basically, as soon as I get insperation and have free time. **

**About those 2 really short chapters, please let me explain if I haven't already. Each chapter is actually a scene. Henceforth, some scenes are bound to only be intermediate scenes, and can't share the limelight of other scenes. And yes, I did steal that word 'limelight' from the fourth HP book.**

**bye, MK**


End file.
